A Friend In Need
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Summary- Sixteen year old Sam’s new friendship seems perfect, but things aren’t always as they seem. To complicate things, John is on a hunt that involves missing teens. Will Sam be next?
1. Chapter 1

A Friend in Need

Summary- Sixteen year old Sam's new friendship seems perfect, but things aren't always as they seem.

Based on a plot bunny given to me by my friend Amy. Hope she likes what I did with it!

The beta work was done by sendinthclowns, who is the best.

Warning- Rated M- for sexual situations.

Angel watched as the new kid entered the cafeteria. She always sat in the back with her back against the wall so she could keep an eye on her fellow students, and that gave her a good view of her surroundings. The minute she laid eyes on him she knew he would be her undoing. He was tall and lanky at sixteen and a little awkward.

As she watched, he got his food and then glanced nervously around the room. Angel watched as her small town classmates shunned the new guy. Not surprising, small towns were not the place for someone new, clicks were already established and there was little room for change. She almost felt sorry for the shy awkward kid and then he locked eyes with her.

Angel held that look for a moment before looking down. She was in shock, no one ever gave her the time of day. She was the freak of the school, hell the freak of the community and she felt comfort in the certainty of that fact. Before she could look up to see where the new kid had chosen to sit, she heard him approaching.

A very hesitant voice spoke. "Um, hi I'm Sam. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Angel found herself nodding then looking up. Up close she decided that while Sam was tall and awkward he was also handsome. Catlike hazel eyes, gazed questioningly at her and she realized that she hadn't spoken.

"Hi Sam, I'm Angel. And let me just warn you. This is a small close nit silly town, and they don't adapt to change or strangers very willingly. You're going to have your work cut out for you to be accepted here and sitting with the town freak is a guarantee that acceptance is never going to happen, so you might reconsider your sitting arrangement." Angel finished her little spiel and waited for Sam to flee.

"Oh, well then I'm at the right table. My brother tells me I'm a freak daily." Sam replied smiling brightly at her.

"So Sam, what brings you to the hell hole I call home?" Angel was going to push, she didn't want to, she wanted to like Sam. She wanted Sam to like her, but at the same time she needed to push him away.

"Uh, my Dad's job brought us here." Sam replied quickly and then took a bite of the thing her school called lunch.

"Well, I'm sure your family will fit right in. Your mom can join the PTO and get in on all the gossip and your dad can stop by The Gas For Less and get in on the latest from the men that hang there. Oh and you and your brother can hang at the bowling alley and become chummy with the locals and you guys will be part of this lovely community in no time!" Angel knew what she said came out harsh and that Sam was only trying to be nice, but she couldn't stop herself.

Sam laughed, he actually laughed before replying. "Well, we're not the Brady's if that's where you going with this. My mom's dead. Dad is always moving us around because of his job. My brother is more at home at the seediest bars in town and would die before going bowling and me. Like I said I'm a freak so … where would a freak hang out around here?" Sam smiled at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well as the resident freak, just hang with me and then where ever we go will be the freak hangout." Angel answered smiling back.

"Sounds good to me." Sam replied with a wink.

-0-

Harrisonville was a small but wealthy town, the type of town that Sam hated to live in. It was hard to blend in. He always stuck out and that always lead to an uncomfortable stay. But today hadn't been all bad. He had made a friend, Angel.

She was what would have been your typical Goth girl in a big town. Goth girls were your outsiders in the big cities but they were pretty good sizes clicks. Here in Harrisonville though, Angel stuck out. Sam was immediately drawn to her. She was truly a pretty girl, hiding under all the black and makeup.

Sam was puzzled by why she kept trying to push him away at first but soon realized that she probably wasn't used to people trying to be her friend without an agenda. He had had a nice chat with her after school and looked forward to seeing her tomorrow.

As he opened the front door of their rental house, he quickly spotted Dean sprawled out on the couch watching TV.

"So Sammy, how was school? " Dean asked as Sam plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Sucked. On one hand their behind the last school I left so I'll be repeating information and on the other hand the natives don't take well to strangers. So yeah, life here is going to be fun." Sam huffed out his frustrations.

"Well geek boy, I agree, the people here are a bunch of tight asses and my day trying to get information from them was a bust. I hope Dad was able to find out more at the library 'cause I would love to blow this joint quickly!" Dean stood up and nudged Sam. "Wanna drink, I was going to grab a pop out of the fridge?"

"Sure." Sam replied as he made himself comfortable.

Dean returned shortly and handed him his drink. "So, did you find out anything about the missing teens from your classmates?"

"Like I said, no one wanted to talk to me. I did make a friend, Angel, she is the typical antisocial freak of her class, and I didn't ask her. I can tomorrow." Sam answered and then took a drink.

"So is Elvira cute?" Dean asked as he settled down on the couch.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She is cute Dean, but before you start your immature comments we're just friends and that's all we will be. You and I both know we won't be here long enough for anything to develop, so drop it."

"Whatever Sammy, no wonder you never get laid. You don't have to be in love to have some fun." Dean replied as he grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch and turned it on.

Sam was happy for the disruption.

-0-

John Winchester was frustrated. There were four missing teens from the town of Harrisonville, two girls and two boys. The frustrating part was that the missing teens had disappeared without a trace.

John had posed as an FBI agent working the missing person's division and had been welcomed in by the local police. They were more than happy to hand everything that they had on the cases over to him. The problem was that was everything was very little.

John arrived home to find both of his boys watching TV on the couch and that ignited his anger and frustration.

"So boys, must be nice to spend your time in front of the TV and leave all the fact finding on this hunt to your old man." John immediately wanted to retract what he said the minute he saw the devastation in his boys' faces.

"Sir, I did try to do some recon, but this area is not very friendly to new comers. Everyone I talked to was closed lipped." Dean replied defensively.

"Sam, what about you son? The kids missing are your age, did you found out anything?" John tried to bring his tone down a notch.

"I had the same experience as Dean, sir." Sam replied looking everywhere but at John.

"Oh, but Sammy did make a friend." Dean blurted out in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, well Sam did you ask this friend about the missing teens?" John hoped that at least he could get a glimpse at what was happening from an insider's point of view.

"No sir, I walked her home and we talked but I didn't think to ask." Sam continued to look elsewhere.

"Sam, we are here for a job. I need you to stay focused do you understand? You need to help gather information and you need to stay on your toes. The victims were your age and I don't want you to end up missing too. Next time you see this new friend, I need you to find out all you can on the missing teens, is that understood?" John could see Sam tensing up and he knew that the boy was getting upset.

He wished that they had better communications but things always seemed to go badly when they talked anymore. A teenage Sam was so much more complicated than Dean had ever been at that age.

Sam didn't reply right away, instead he rose from the couch and finally gave John eye contact. "Sir, I'm sorry I disappointed you again. I will correct that mistake right now. I know where the girl lives, and I'm going there right now to see what she knows, sir."

Before John could respond, his youngest was slamming the door behind him.

-0-

Sam was angry at his father again. It seemed like nothing he did these days pleased his father. He had had his hands full today trying to get enrolled into school and learning how to fit into this group of teens with their clicks. It hadn't been easy and he had been relieved to find a friend in Angel.

He hadn't wanted to bombard her with questions of the missing teens the minute he meet her. Sam knew they were here for a purpose but why did life always have to be about the hunt. Why couldn't he just get to know a girl because he liked her and not treat her like an informant. His mistake and now he was going to correct it before he had to live through anymore grief over not doing his job.

Sam approached the front of Angel's ranch style home and wasn't even nervous. He normally was when it came to girls but his anger towards his father was over riding every other emotion at the moment.

Sam knocked and waited. A middle aged woman dressed just like a suburban wife should answered the door with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Sam Winchester, and I just moved here with my family. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if Angel was in. I had some questions about our homework assignments. " Sam was relieved to see the woman's features soften a bit.

"Oh, so you are a friend of Angel's. It is nice to meet you. She is in back in the shed. Her uncle made it into a bit of a club house for her. Just knock and let her know you're here." Angel's aunt pointed to the backyard at a plain white storage building.

Sam nodded and said his thanks and then headed to the backyard. He approached the shed and could hear music playing loudly. It was the muffled sounds of Green Day, and Sam had to smile because he too enjoyed their music much to the chagrin of his brother. Sam knocked loudly and waited.

The music was turned down and the door opened quickly. "What do you want?" Came out of Angel's mouth and then she froze, face set in anger.

"Um, hi Angel, sorry to bother you, if this is a bad time I can come back some other time." Sam stammered out and then turned to leave.

He felt her grab his arm and he turned around. "Sam!" As she spoke his name her face lit up in a smile.

She pulled him inside her club house. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I thought it was going to be my Aunt or Uncle. They get mad when I listen to my devil music too loud." Angel sighed and sat down on a old couch that was up against the wall of the shed. She tugged on Sam's hand and he sat down with her.

The shed was furnished just like he expected. Posters of groups like Green Day and Marilyn Mason littered the walls. The walls were painted black and she had a red carpet on the floor. The beat up couch was covered in a red blanket. The room contained a desk and chair and a small stereo. It was comfortable in the shed as it had electricity and that include a small heating and air unit.

Sam finally found his voice and spoke. "Wow, this is quite the set up. I'm jealous."

Angel smile and popped the gum in her mouth. "Well, this way my aunt and uncle don't have to see much of me and I don't have to see much of them. We get along much better that way."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Like I said, I'm jealous. It would be so nice to have a place to get away."

"Hm, well Sam I know you don't have a typical family life either but it can't be that bad." Angel replied her eyes never wavering.

Sam looked down at his hands. There was something about this girl that attracted him and that made him nervous all at the same time. Sam swallowed hard and looked up.

"Well, my brother's not bad just your typical older brother who loves to pick on me. I'd just like to get away from that sometimes. My dad however, is another story. We don't get along. I never do anything right, which is why I'm here actually." Sam felt the anger return as he mentioned his father. He realized he needed to get to business and get his "job" done.

"Really, he's the reason you came over?" Angel spoke sarcastically.

"Well, I like you or I wouldn't be here, but my dad needs me to find out some information and I was hoping you'd help me out." Sam hoped that his weird questions for his dad wouldn't drive a wedge in his new friendship.

"Is your dad the FBI agent that blew into town to investigate the missing teens? My uncle came home yacking about the latest town gossip and was going on and on about this agent was going to finally figuring things out." Angel looked amused as she waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, that'd be my dad. He was upset with me for not coming up with info on the missing teens while I was at school today. It's cool if you don't want to talk about it but I really had to ask to appease him." Sam stared at the poster of Green Day and waited for a response. He figured she'd laugh at him and was surprised when she didn't.

"Look, Sam I can tell you what I know but it isn't much. If it'll get you out of trouble with your dad I'd love to help. I know the feeling all too well of disappointing your elders." Angel reached over and squeezed Sam's thigh and then withdrew her hand.

That move made Sam's breath quicken. It felt nice to have a girl touch him like that. He knew he was now blushing but tried to maintain composure. Smiling brightly he gave her eye contact. "Thanks, anything would be helpful."

"Well, as you know there have been four teens that have disappeared over the last year. The first one to go missing was Dirk Stevens. He went missing around April of last year. Dirk was last seen walking home after track practice and basically vanished. Not that he's truly missed. He was the typical bully jock, you know the type I'm sure Sam." Angel smiled and Sam and he couldn't help but smile back.

Sam nodded in reply. "The type that sticks geeks in their lockers? Yeah, I've had my run ins with that type before, and had to show them that I'm not on board with bullying."

Angel giggled. "I'm sure with an FBI agent for a Dad you're trained to defend yourself against the Dirks of the world huh?"

Sam knew his face lit up in the surprise he felt when she got so close to the truth of his life. "My life is that easy to read, huh?"

"Sam, I just don't see you as the type to be bullied is all." Angel's face was hard to read as she went on.

"The next to go missing was the female version of Dirk. Sally Van Bibber, she was nominated for homecoming queen and went missing after staying late decorating for the Homecoming Dance that was to be held the next day. She would have been crowned if she had been there. But again, it was hard to feel sad for her. She made so many at the school miserable. Sally could destroy you will a few choice rumors and she did that often."

Sam's eyes quirked up as he replied. "So basically I'm starting to see a pattern. The bullies of your school are disappearing."

Angel winked. "Good one there Hardy Boy, but there is a problem with your theory. Only three of the victims fit that pattern. Sarah Wiggins was the next victim and she was Sally's lackey so she did fit pattern but Ralph Warren, he was geek extraordinaire. He went missing coming home after a Chess club meeting. I actually felt sad about that one. He was a nice guy." Angel's features softened at the mention of Ralph.

"Wow, that does throw out my theory. Oh well, my dad is the one here to figure it out not me. I'll give him the info but somehow I don't think it will help much. So they all disappeared on their way home from school? I guess that could be another link. But wouldn't they be driving home?" Sam was puzzled how one disappears while driving.

"Well the popular crowd has cars and the victims happened to break down on the same road, Barrow Road. So the rumor is that the road is haunted. There's woods right next to the road, and a walking path that goes right through that area. Ralph was walking the path when he went missing. His books were found on the path." Angel was very matter of fact and Sam could tell that she really had no sympathetic feelings towards the popular victims.

"Wow, so what happened to the cars to make them break down?" Sam now understood why his dad had felt this was a supernatural occurrence, it was all too odd.

"The cars were over heated and a small fire had started under the hood." Angel was now looking away at her hands. Sam figured she knew how odd this all sounded.

"Huh, that is just weird. Is there anything else that you can think of that would help my dad out?" Sam could tell that Angel wanted to change the conversation, by her slumped body language.

"No, not really. So Sam, wanna come by in the morning and walk with me to school?" Angel's face was bright again as she changed the subject.

"Sure, I can be here around 7:30. I hate to question you and leave but my dad is probably going to have a fit if I don't get home before dark. You know the whole disappearing teens thing." Sam laughed as he got up off the couch.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think you have to worry about that, but we wouldn't want him to worry. I'm so glad you stopped by Sam and I hope you will again." Angel reached over and gave Sam's arm a quick squeeze.

Sam smile became wider as he replied. "Um thanks for your help and I'd love to come visit again and next time it will be all for fun." And with that Sam quickly said good-bye and headed home.

-0-

Sam was happy even if the rest of his family wasn't. John wasn't having much luck on the missing teens. He'd taken up residence in the nearby communities doing research there. Dean not having a hunt to keep him busy, had taken a job at the local convenience store. During Dean's time off he hung out at the local bar. That left Sam to his own devices which to Sam was heaven.

These feelings of happiness came largely from his new friendship with Angel. Normally he'd have said she wasn't his type. Angel was short with lots of curves which was nice but the Goth look had never really been a turn on for him, but it worked for her. She made the look her own.

Sam had spent almost every day for the last two weeks with Angel and they'd become close. She told Sam that they were destined to be friends. That tragedy had followed them both through life and as such they were in sync with each other and understood each other.

It had been shocking to learn that Angel was the product of rape and that her mother had committed suicide shortly after her birth. Her mother had named her Angel in hopes that it would help eliminate the evil that had brought her into the world. Her own Aunt had told her that when she was five years old. Angel felt that her Aunt and Uncle blamed her for her mom's death and only took care of her out of obligation. She was determined that the minute she turned eighteen that she would never need anyone ever again.

Life in the Winchester household had seemed miserable to Sam until he learned about Angel's. After she opened up and shared her past with him, Sam had returned the favor. He had doctored the truth a bit but shared with her how his mother had died in a fire that was deliberately set by an evil man. Sam told her of how it had made his father crazy with feelings of revenge and that ever since that night he'd sought out to find the evil in this world and eliminate it.

Sam told her how Dean was the perfect soldier in his father's crusade against evil, but how all he ever wanted was a normal life. He explained that because he wanted normal, he was truly the black sheep of the family.

Angel was so supportive and made him feel like he wasn't alone. They both shared dreams of escaping their current life through college. Both were working hard and made good grades, knowing that a scholarship was their ticket to freedom.

-0-

Angel was so happy. She'd been seeing Sam for a couple of weeks and it'd been the best time in her life. Angel had decided that she wanted to take their friendship to the next level, and was nervous as to how Sam would take that. He was coming over soon, and she was pacing trying to work out the best way to approach the subject.

Sam lightly knocked on the shed's door, and Angel rushed to let him in. "Hey Sam so how long can you stay tonight?"

Sam gave her one of his big smiles and shrugged as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Um, late. Dean has to work until 11 tonight and Dad is still out of town."

"Good." Angel scooted closer to Sam and took her hand into hers. It always amazed her that even though his hands made hers look so tiny, they moved over hers so gently.

She could tell that Sam was a bit nervous, he always seemed a bit uncomfortable when she moved into his personal space, and she hoped that it wasn't because he didn't like being close. Taking a calming breath, she decided to lay her cards on the table with Sam.

"Sam, I really like you and I was really hoping that you felt the same way." Angel squeezed his hand in hers as she gazed into his beautiful cat like eyes.

"Um, I like you a lot too Angel and I'm really glad we're friends." Sam gave her hand a squeeze back.

"So Sam, how'd you feel if we were to explore our relationship a bit more." Angel didn't wait for a reply she reached up and put her hand behind the back of Sam's neck pulling him in for a kiss. It was chaste and fast but she hoped he got the point.

Sam flushed a bit and slowly pulled away. "Angel are you sure? Because you know I won't be here long. I told you that in the beginning. My life sucks and as soon as I get used to a place and find good friends, we move." Angel could hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

"I know Sam, and it sucks. But you're the first guy that I have even wanted to kiss. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass. I want you to be my first real kiss Sam." Angel pulled Sam back in for a kiss and he didn't fight her.

It was awkward, trying to find the right angle. She opened her mouth and Sam slowly licked her lips and then she let his tongue enter her mouth. He was gentle and it was sweet. Something Angel knew she'd remember forever. Angel wasn't sure if this was Sam's first kiss but she could tell by the awkwardness at the beginning that he had not had a lot of experience.

"So Sam was that your first kiss?" Angel asked as the finally parted for a breath.

He flushed red and shook his head no. " I did kiss another girl, but it was quick and not near as nice as this." Sam smiled and pulled her back into another kiss. This one was more passionate and demanding. It took her breath away. The more they kissed the more Angel wanted. She wanted Sam- wanted to feel his skin against hers. Angel slowly moved her hands to Sam's chest and began to undo his buttons.

Sam quickly pulled away. "Angel, we can't. I won't go any further than kissing. I don't want you and I to become intimate and then… leave you. It's going to be so hard anyway." Sam was re-buttoning his shirt and she could tell he was ready to leave. She had pushed too far.

"Sam wait listen. I don't want to go all the way. I just want to be closer to you. Your right, when you leave it's going to suck. It's going to hurt no matter what we do. I really care about you Sam. I'd rather have all that I can with you now rather than regret not pursuing a relationship. We're going to keep in touch and in two years, we maybe together or we may not, but at least we'll have wonderful memories." Angel smiled hoping that she was reaching Sam. He was a stubborn one and once he made up his mind it was near impossible to change it.

Sam swallowed hard and settled back down. "I care about you a lot Angel, but it's way too early for me to say I'm in love with you. I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't want to touch you and be with you, but I don't want to take advantage. If we did do this we need to take it slow, do you understand?"

Angel nodded. " I know it is too early to declare our love, but I want this Sam. I want to be with you, but I'll let you set the pace. Tonight I just want to feel close to you, make you feel good. I know I can do that and we don't even have to remove any clothing."

Sam looked at her questioningly. "What do you have in mind?"

Angel gave him a sly smile, she was so happy that he was willing to take things to this stage. "Um, lie down on the couch, and I'll show you."

Angel got off the couch and let Sam settle down on the length of it. His legs hung off the end, and he looked so lost and innocent looking up at her. Angel lifted her short skirt and settled down on Sam's crotch area. His breath caught as she lowered her self on top of him. She then leaned forward and started kissing Sam.

Slowly, very slowly she began to rock back and forth as they kissed. Sam moaned in her mouth as he became hard under her. Angel pulled away and smiled wickedly. Rocking over his hardness felt so good so right and it wasn't long before her mound was wet between her legs.

Sam pulled her back in for a series of passionate out of control kisses. The whole time he rocked in rhythm to her body. It was perfect. They fit together so perfectly. She could tell that he was riding the same edge of pleasure that she was, and it wasn't long before their perfect rhythm became frantic.

Angel pulled away from Sam's sinful mouth wanting to take in the sight of his climax. He was close, pupils blown wild with lust, his lower lip was pulled in between his teeth. His eyes focused directly on her. Sam was so beautiful writhing underneath her. As she watched he started to mewl with pleasure and then climaxed with her name on his lips. She came shortly after, basking in the moment of closeness.

Sam was hers. She felt it in her bones. Sam may not know it yet but they were meant to be together.

A/N: I want to thank Amy at SupernaturalonTheWB yahoo board for leaving such a fun plot bunny to play with. I also want to thank Sendintheclowns and Floralia for helping me pull this story together, their wonderful suggestions helped to make this a better story. Thanks for reading and I should have the last part up in a couple of days!


	2. Chapter 2

A Friend In Need

Summary- Sixteen year old Sam's new friendship seems perfect, but things aren't always as they seem.

Based on a plot bunny given to me by my friend Amy. Hope she likes what I did with it!

Warning- Rated M- for sexual situations.

Chapter Two

Sam was ecstatic. His relationship with Angel was perfect, well as perfect as it could be. He knew that it was only a matter of time and he'd have to leave his friend, but he was determined to enjoy every moment until then.

Sam wasn't even upset when Dad came back, harping on them about finding something out to help with the hunt. Sam had Angel so nothing else mattered.

Dean had been surprisingly supportive. He picked on Sam but not nearly as bad as Sam would've expected. Life was good.

It had been a month since Sam had met Angel and he finally felt like the time was right to finally lose his virginity. He had always felt that he'd wait until he was in love but as Angel pointed out, with his life style that was never going to happen. She convinced him that they needed to live in the moment and enjoy life for all it's worth. She'd brought it up on numerous occasions and her arguments for having sex had finally swayed him.

Every since they'd first started discussing having sex, Sam had being researching. He wanted to have some idea of how the mechanics of sex worked. When he was younger, Dean had "taught" him about sex by showing him some porno mags and videos but that didn't leave Sam with a lot of confidence. Sam was a research kind of guy so he'd researched on how to make things just right for the girl. The only problem was that even with his research, he still had questions and that left one option- Dean.

As much as Sam didn't want to talk to Dean about it, he knew that Dean was the only one he could talk to about it. So he waited for a night when Dean wasn't working late and approached him.

"Um Dean, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sam went to sit down in the living room on the couch next to Dean.

"Sure Sammy, what's bothering you? You've been acting all weird for the last few days." Dean smirked but gave Sam a reassuring nudge to the leg.

"Well, you know I've been dating Angel for awhile now and we want to take it to the next stage." Sam had trouble giving Dean eye contact and found it hard to sit still as he spoke.

"Oh, so my little brother is finally ready to pop his cherry. And I'm assuming that Angel is also a virgin?" Dean's tone was teasing but supportive. Sam couldn't speak and just nodded.

"So, you've got some questions little brother? That's what big brother's are for, especially handsome big brothers with lots of experience." Dean winked and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I understand the mechanics of how it all works, and I have the supplies…" But before Sam could continue Dean butted in.

"What kind of supplies Sam?" Dean's tone was still light but his expression serious.

Sam didn't want to go into details but he knew that it was important to reassure his brother that he was going to be careful. "Condoms and lube." Sam stated matter of a fact.

"Condoms break, is she on the pill?" Dean continued with the serious expression.

Sam swallowed hard feeling like he was being interrogated "She is. We've been talking about this for a few weeks. I'm not going into this blind Dean. I've done research."

Dean smiled. "I figured you did Sam, but this sort of thing you have to be sure of. A mistake can be devastating." Dean smiled at Sam and then continued on. "So are you in love with this girl?"

Sam wasn't expecting that question from his brother, the king of casual sex. "Um, we started as good friends and I care about her a lot. And she wanted to take this to the next level. She said that life is too short to wait, that we should experience as much as we can now."

Dean shook his head. "You know Sammy, this is really none of my business, and with my womanizing history I feel weird even saying anything. It's just you always said you wanted to wait until it was right. That you wanted to be in love, and I respect that man. It's cool that you've changed your mind. I just don't want hormones and this girl pressuring you into doing something you might regret."

Sam was a little taken aback by the statement and went on the defensive. "Dean, I'm a big boy and Angel is not pressuring me into anything. I want to do this."

Dean raised his hands in mock defense. "Settle down there lover boy, it's all good. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. So what's the big question you had for the love expert?" Dean smirked.

Sam smiled at Dean and took a breath before answering. "So I've done the research but is there anyway to make it not hurt for the girl?" Sam knew he was bright red and sounded like a dork but he hoped that Dean would take pity on him.

"Well Sammy, I'm afraid that there is no getting away from that part of it. The thing is, you got to make her feel really good before hand. Take your time, don't rush it. Have you used your hands on her before?" Dean paused and Sam blushed and nodded his head yes. "Cool, so you bring her to climax before you do the deed . Then afterwards, be very supportive. Tell her how wonderful she was, and don't worry Sam, being a virgin you won't last long." Dean nudged Sam in the arm after that.

Sam was embarrassed but did feel better. "Thanks Dean."

"Sure Sam, anytime. So when is the big day?"

"I think tomorrow night." Sam replied quietly.

Dean made loud sniffling noise and spoke. "I can't believe my little Sammy is going to be a man after tomorrow night."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

-0-

Dean was stuck working the three to eleven shift at the Stop and Go. He couldn't wait to get home tonight so he could get all the details on Sam's night. He hoped it was special for his little brother.

The part he hated about working the three to eleven shift was all the punk teenagers he had to put up with loitering around after school. Dean was sweeping the front when a group of geek kids came in to get their caffeine fix.

One of the little pocket protectors approached him shuffling his feet and trying hard to get Dean's attention. Dean sighed and looked up from his broom.

"Can I help you kid?" Dean tried to keep the frustration out his voice, he could tell the kid was skittish.

"Um, are you Sam Winchester's brother?" The voice was very quiet, but Dean perked up when he heard Sam's name.

"Yeah, I am, what's it to ya?" Dean's curiosity was peaked..

"I just wanted to tell you that Angel, she isn't a good person for him to hang out with." The kid was staring at his shoes and Dean still hadn't got a good look at him. Glasses, tall, and lanky with sandy blond hair, but he had yet to see the kids face.

"Oh his Goth girlfriend, she's harmless. You know she's the type wears scary stuff and acts weird to be cool." Dean was feeling foolish for letting Poindexter upset him.

The boy huffed in frustration and finally gave Dean eye contact. His eyes were wide with fear. "You don't understand she's dangerous. If she gets upset with Sam, he could be in danger."

The kid had Dean's undivided attention and now he was trying to walk away. Dean was having none of that. You can't drop a bomb like that about his brother and just walk away. He quickly grabbed nerd boys arm and yelled to the back of the store that he needed to take a break. The girl behind the counter nodded and Dean pulled Poindexter outside and sat him down on a bench.

"Okay, listen up kid. I need you to tell me in detail why Sam is in danger hanging out with Angel and I don't want you to leave anything out, do you understand." Dean could tell he was scaring the kid but at that moment he didn't care.

"Y-you won't believe me." The kid was back to staring at his feet.

"Listen, spill and let me be the judge of whether I believe you are not, okay?" Dean tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"You know about the missing kids right?" Poindexter looked up and Dean nodded. "Well, she killed them."

"What? How?" A cold chill went down Dean's back at the thought of his brother being alone with this chick.

"Well, I'm not sure she killed the others, but she killed my friend Ralph. We were walking home after chess club and he spotted Angel sitting under a tree. Ralph had a big crush on her and decided that catching her alone would be the perfect opportunity to proclaim his love. So he told me to wait but to stay out of site so I wouldn't cramp his style and he approached her." The kid looked up and Dean nodded for him to continue.

"I was too far away to hear what was said, but her voice became loud like she didn't like what he said, and then Ralph put his hands on her shoulder like he was trying to calm her and she pushed him away. The next thing I know, Ralph is on fire. On fire, and screaming. I started to go and help but he burned so quickly, and I knew he'd be dead before I reached him. So I stayed hidden behind the tree and once Angel was gone I ran home." The kid had tears streaming down his face and part of Dean wanted to comfort him but he knew they didn't have time for that. Sam was out with Angel and could be in danger.

Dean finally spoke. "Hey kid do you think you could take me to the spot where Ralph died?" The kid nodded. "Okay, stay here. My dad is the FBI agent investigating the disappearances so we'll head by the library and grab him and then you will show us where it happened okay?"

The kid's eyes were wide but he nodded yes. Dean quickly let his co-workers know he had to leave due to a family emergency and then he headed out to grab his dad. He wanted to grab Sam, but wasn't sure where to find him. He knew that Sam had special plans that included taking Angel out.

Luck was on Dean's side, because his dad was still at the library. He grabbed John and the kid, Connor. Connor retold his story to John as Dean drove them to the woods. Once they reached the woods, Connor took them straight to the spot his friend had died. The earth was scorched and most of the ash had blown away but there was still a small amount on the ground.

Dean looked at his dad as he rose from the scorched spot.

"Dean, I think the girl is a fire starter. It fits. The three cars had small engine fires and that part had pointed to the supernatural. Now we know for sure. I need to call Caleb, he has dealt with this problem before and has a binding spell to keep the fire starter from using their power. Do we know where Sam is? And are you sure he is with this girl?" John's voice was business like but Dean could see the fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, he had a special date planned, but I'm not sure what that meant. He probably took her out to eat and the movies, and if he did that , they probably took the bus to Alma." Dean felt his stomach clinch at the prospect of Sam being hurt by this girl.

John nodded in thought. "Well, if they did that, then at least they're in public and I think Sam is safe while they are. We'll drive this kid home and then go by the girl's house to make sure their not there and then we'll wait. I'll call Caleb on the way." John grabbed his phone and started dialing as they approached the Impala.

-0-

Angel was having a wonderful time. Sam had finally asked her out on a real date and they had taken the bus to Alma and had a great meal at the Mexican Restaurant there. He had wanted to take her to the movies but she talked him into a walk in the park instead. Holding hands and talking was far more appealing to her.

"So Sam, today has been great. I feel so lucky that you moved into town." Angel gave his hand a squeeze as they walked hand in hand.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. I was thinking that with it being Friday night, and my brother and Dad won't mind if I stay out later, that we could spend some quality time back at your place." Sam smiled brightly and there was a slight blush to his cheeks.

Angel felt her heart catch in her throat. For weeks she had tried to get Sam to consider moving their relationship forward and he had been dragging his feet. She had hoped that by being intimate with each other, he'd realize the love that they shared. She knew he wanted to be blind to it because he'd have to leave soon. Angel had hoped to convince him of their love before he left so that they could reunite as soon as they turned eighteen. Now she could tell that he was finally ready to take that step.

"Sure Sam that sounds great. I love spending time with you." Angel pulled herself closer to Sam, feeling warm in the fact that Sam would soon be hers.

Angel deserved Sam, she deserved to be happy. Her life up to this point had been crap, right down to her conception and then she discovered her powers.

When Angel had turned fifteen she discovered she had developed a power. She could start fires with her mind. Angel had worked hard for six months honing her skill and last year had decided to finally use it to make her life better.

Her first victim had been an accident. Dirk was always cornering her making unwanted passes when others weren't around and spreading rumors about how easy she was. Angel just wanted him to stop, and she thought by showing him how powerful she was he would leave her alone. It hadn't worked out that way. Before she could show Dirk her new powers that day in the woods, he had attacked her and in a fit of anger she had set him on fire. He burned so quickly it almost didn't seem real and when it was all over he was just a bit of ash at her feet.

Life had gotten so much easier after that. She no longer had to worry about being caught in hallways alone afraid of Dirk cornering her. Things were looking up until Sally had decided to start spreading rumors about how Angel was the reason her mom committed suicide. Sally was telling people that Angel's mom couldn't stand the sight of her and that had driven her to take her life.

Angel was furious and one day as she sat in the woods, she watched as Sally's car moved down the road and before she was consciously aware, she had made it stop just like Dirks. She had called Sally over and confronted her on the rumor and all Sally could do was laugh and call her a freak. In a fit of anger, Angel lost control. It was over so quickly.

Angel was amazed again at how taking one person out of the equation, made her life so much easier. After a brief mourning period, people feel back into life as usual. Sally's best friend Sarah quickly replaced her as the queen bee and life went on. Angel was happier until Sarah decided to take on her best friend's quest of making her life miserable. Well, Angel decided what was good for the goose was good for the gander and with relative ease the Sarah problem was taken care of.

Life truly was good. People at school were finally leaving her alone. Angel was almost happy, at least content enough to ride things out until she could escape this hell hole of a town. And then Ralph decided he needed a girlfriend.

He had always been nice to her and she half heartedly returned his attention, and then one day after school Ralph decide to take things up a notch and made a pass at Angel. She told him no but he was persistent and grabbed Angel by the shoulders trying to make his case. Unfortunately for dear old Ralph he triggered bad memories of Dirk and before Angel knew it he had met the same fate of the long lost jock.

Angel sighed, it had been hard getting over the guilt of what had happened to Ralph, and she had been depressed ever since. That was until the day that Sam Winchester walked into her life. Now her life was finally happy and after tonight, she'd have Sam in her life forever.

-0-

Dean went to Angel's house and quickly asked her Aunt and Uncle if Sam was there. He was told that Sam had indeed taken Angel to Alma for a date and that they were not back yet. Dean settled in the car with his dad, staking out Angel's house. John had written the binding ritual down and was memorizing it as they waited.

Dean was full of nervous energy and had decided to pace the sidewalk to get rid of some of his energy until he started getting strange looks from Angel's neighbors. He finally settled in the car.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at his dad. He wanted to warn John that Sam had "plans" for the night and they might be walking in on something embarrassing but he did know how to bring it up. He decided to just go for it.

"Uh, Dad, I just wanted to let you know that this isn't a normal date for Sam. It's a special date." Dean shuffled around trying to avoid eye contact with his dad.

"A special date huh? What do you mean by that Dean?" John's tone was curious.

"He wanted to become a man tonight." Dean finally looked up at his dad afraid of what expression he would find.

He was shocked to see amusement on John's face. "So I trust that he's well prepared and informed?"

Dean turned beat red. "Yes sir."

"Good boy, Dean. I'm glad that Sam feels comfortable talking to you about that stuff." John's smile faded. "But this going to make things so much more complicated when it comes to Sam's feelings about the girl."

Dean nodded. "So Dad how do you think this should go down?"

"Dean, I think the best way to do this is for me to go in and grab the girl as a FBI agent needing to question her. You'll be in charge of getting Sam caught up with what is going on, while I perform the ritual. When we see Sam and Angel return, I'll approach the Aunt and Uncle and let them know that we think Angel is a reluctant witness to the missing teens and then I'll get permission to take her somewhere quiet to question her. If that doesn't work, we grab Sam and then grab the girl later tonight, perform the ritual and get out of town. Oh and Dean do you know the last name on this family?" John's voice was to the point but Dean could tell he was nervous. They both were afraid of how Sam would react, but neither spoke of their fear.

"Williams., I just wish we didn't have to involve her family. It could get messy." Dean gave his dad a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm afraid this won't go down smoothly, but don't see many options here."

Dean was about to respond when he spotted his tall brother cutting through the backyard of Angel's house with Angel right behind him. They both quickly disappeared in the white shed out back.

"Did you…" But before Dean could finish, his dad responded.

"I saw them. So we'll go ahead and get permission from the Aunt and Uncle and then head approach the kids."

Dean nodded and they both got out of the car.

-0-

Sam was nervous. Forget that he was terrified and feeling that he had made a mistake. After his talk with Dean he had really started considering his decision to do this He liked Angel. He liked her a lot but he didn't love Angel. So he knew that his motives for tonight had been totally hormonal. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her. In fact, even though she kept telling him otherwise, Sam wasn't sure that her feelings for him weren't more serious. The night had started off pleasantly but the closer he got to her house the more he felt that he needed to change his plans.

Every since he'd mentioned spending quality time tonight, Angel had been all over him. He knew he needed to set her straight and fast. They had entered her shed and gotten comfortable on the couch and she had moved in to kiss him. Sam pulled away.

"Angel, I really want to talk to you before we do anything else okay?" Sam hated himself at this moment. He knew he was going to hurt Angel's feelings but he would rather do it now before things had gotten to serious.

"Sure Sam, we've the whole night, there is plenty of time to talk." Angel started to say something else when there was a knock at the shed's door. Angel rolled her eyes and got up to answer it.

Sam was shocked to see Dean and his Dad standing in the door way with Angel's Aunt and Uncle.

Angel's Aunt spoke first. "Sweetie, uh Sam's dad needs to speak to you about what happened to the missing teens. He thinks that maybe you could help him figure out what happened."

Sam was truly puzzled. Angel had already told them everything she knew.

-0-

Angel should've known it was too good to be true. Her life had never worked out right before, so why now. She could tell by the stern expression, that Sam's dad had somehow figured out her secret and her life was ruined. They would lock her up and take Sam away from her.

Well, she was tired of rolling over and letting life kick her to the curb. If she couldn't have her happiness then maybe she could find it with Sam elsewhere. She believed in an afterlife and just maybe her happy ever after would happen then.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm not going to let them separate us. Our love can not be stopped. We'll spend eternity together and there is nothing they can do to stop it." Angel concentrated all of her power and started a ring of fire around herself and Sam. She could see the fear in his eyes and she knew that he probably didn't understand that this was for the best but he would.

-0-

John had be prepared for things to go south fast with this one, but Angel turning her powers on Sam wasn't something he had considered Luckily he had thought to spray his and Dean's clothes with fire repellant. They had also discussed a fire situation, and that Dean was in charge of getting Sam to safety.

If they faced a fire they knew from talking to Connor that they'd have to work fast in order to rescue anyone. So without thought, John watched his oldest son brave the fire ring to grab his brother. As soon as Dean started for the ring, John wasn't far behind, grabbing the girl and pulling her out with him.

The fire was hot and he knew that the girl probably had some burns and smoke inhalation but he needed to act quickly before she could do anymore harm. He quickly laid her down on the ground and started the binding ritual. She screamed and bucked through it but he was able to get the job done.

He quickly turned to see how his boys were fairing. Sam looked pale and was coughing with Dean by his side. Dean caught his dad's attention on them and nodded in affirmation that they were okay.

Turning to the William's family he noticed that Mr. Williams was busy trying to put the fire out while Mrs. Williams was on the phone with 911.

As soon as the fire department and paramedics showed up. John took charge as the FBI agent on sight.

He told the paramedics that Angel had had a psychotic break and had tried to kill herself and his son by setting a fire. He then pulled the William's aside to talk to them.

"I know that what you witnessed Angel do is hard to believe, and the problem is no one is going to believe she did it. That's okay, we'll just stick to the story that she set the fire. She had poured accelerant and once she had Sam in the center of the circle she dropped a match. They'll believe that and she'll get the help she needs." John could tell that the William's were struggling to deal with what had happened but seemed to agree to his plan.

In a quiet voice Mr. Williams spoke. "Mr. Winchester, will Angel hurt someone else with this power of hers?"

"No sir. I've dealt with this sort of thing before and I bound her powers. She'll never be able to use them again. I promise. Just stick to this story, and everything will be okay." John patted Mr. Williams on the back.

"Thank you." Mr. Williams answered and John nodded in reply heading over to check on his boys.

-0-

Everything had happened so fast. Sam was still in shock. Things were okay one minute and then…

Angel proclaimed her undying love and tried to kill him with fire. Fire that she was able to produce with her mind. Time had froze at that moment and Sam had been at a loss as to what to do.

He then felt familiar strong hands on him, tugging him away from the blaze.

They had rolled away from the blaze and Sam found it hard to breathe. Evidently the smoke had been pretty heavy in the center of the fire. His eyes stung from the smoke and then he started to panic.

Angel was in the fire and he wanted to go back for her but Dean's arms held him down. He'd fought Dean until he caught sight of Angel being held down outside the fire ring by his father.

Only she didn't look like Angel. Her eyes were wide and feral and she was fighting John hard. Screaming.

It took Sam a moment to realize that she was screaming for him.

"Sam, I love you! Don't let them separate us! Sam I need you!" Her screams were primal in nature and they scared Sam.

Sam realized that another voice was trying to catch his attention. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean's voice was calling him.

Turning towards his brother he could tell that he was worried. Sam's voice was rough, but he was able to answer. "Yeah, I'm okay. What's wrong with Angel?"

He hoped Dean had the answers because Sam really didn't understand how such a sweet girl could turn in a matter of moments into the homicidal female that was screaming his name.

Dean gave him a sympathetic smile. "One of the missing kids, Ralph, wasn't alone when he was attacked. His friend Connor came to me today and told me that Angel had set him on fire and burned him to death. That with the fact that the other victim's cars had had a small fire in the engine, we realized that Angel was a Fire Starter. Dad was performing a binding ritual on her just now when he had her on the ground. She won't be able to hurt anyone else." Dean sighed and patted Sam on the back.

As the two watched paramedics were loading Angel into the ambulance. They had given her something to calm her because instead of screams for Sam she was now sobbing for him.

Dean patted Sam on the leg. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"Me too Dean, me too."

John approached. "You boys okay?"

Sam was able to nod but couldn't take his eyes off of Angel.

-0-

It had been three days since the fire and Sam was doing better physically. His throat was still a bit sore, but otherwise he was good. Mentally, he was still pretty shaken.

He knew that his family was pretty worried about him. John had declared that they would take another week or so off from hunting and Sam knew it was so he could get his head together.

Sam was trying to do just that when his Dad approached him on the back porch.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" John asked as he sat next to Sam on the top step.

"Okay." Sam tried to give his dad a slight smile.

"You know, Angel is getting the help she needs at the hospital, and maybe someday she can have a normal life." John shifted around next to Sam and he knew that his dad wasn't real comfortable with their conversation but felt it needed to be said.

"Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." Sam watched as his dad shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"You know Sam that day we learned that Angel was dangerous, well in preparation to uh get Angel that night, Dean shared with me what your ah … plans had been. But, before you get upset, I just wanted to say, it's okay. You're old enough to make that kind of decision and I'm proud of you for talking to Dean about it first. The only reason I even bring it up is, I know because of how special that night was going to be, this really has to be hard to deal with." John let out a sigh and gave Sam a smile.

Sam knew he was beet red. He would have to kill Dean later. But it was nice to know that his dad trusted his judgment and was sympathetic to Sam's feelings towards Angel.

"Yeah, well actually, I'd changed my mind and was going to tell her, but you showed up. I'm glad you showed up when you did now that I know how unstable she is. Woman's scorn and all." Sam returned his dad's smile.

"Really son? Yeah, a normal upset woman is hard enough to handle, this would have been…"

"Explosive?" Sam grinned and they both had a chuckle.

Dean stepped out on the porch catching the explosive part. "What did I miss, are we going to blow something up?"

John winked and headed inside.

"Really Sam, what are we going to blow up?"

Sam grinned at Dean. "Your car if you ever share my sex plans with Dad again!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like there is anything to talk about virgin boy."

Sam sighed. Angel was right they weren't normal, but unlike Angel, Sam he had the support and love of his family and in the end that was all that mattered.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I want to thank my beta Sendinthclowns for her beta work, story ideas and support! I want to thank Floralia for all her support- both of those girls rock. Amy- thanks for the wonderful plot bunny.

Sendintheclowns and I are still working on the sequel to Every Breath You Take- so more psychic vampire action coming soon. I'm also working on the sequel to The Last Night and I have an amnesia Sam story coming along too. Thanks for reading! GG9


End file.
